Something Called Discipline
by Blooming Sun
Summary: Seifer and Fuu have a chance meet up in the night. FuuxSeifer [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: **Don't own KH, wish I did, etc etc

_I was cleaning when the plot bunny mercilessly attacked me. For the sake of the story, these characters are as they appeared in the game. Review, would love to hear more bout this._

_..Sunny_

* * *

**Something Called Discipline**

Seifer wandered along the streets of Twilight Town. The familair, orange glow of the town had subsided and the sun had set and dipped over the other side of the horizon. It was late, now, and the old man was lighting up the street lamps. Shop windows were being boarded up for the night, if they hadn't been already. The streets were empty, but not in a lonely way. Now that it was darker, this world seemed to radiate a blue color, smoothing eveything over in cool, collected colors. It was almost...story book like.

Seifer, as he passed the old man struggling to reach one of the lamps, paused in his simple wanderings. He watched the man as he reached, stumbled over a rock in the street, but with determination, continued to struggle. He recognized that sense of determination. He had it too. But sometimes...sometimes he would just screw up. For once, perhaps, he could be a different sort of guy. He walked forward, making it clear to the older man that he wanted to help him with the street light. The older man though, shook his head, waved him off, even adding a shout of annoyance.

Seifer jumped back, hurrying up the hill he was walking, glancing back over his shoulder every moment or so. After a minute or so, of jogging and glancing back, he saw the flicker of a spark, and then the steady flame shining in the lamp. The old man ambled slowly down the street, going to the next lamppost. Seifer stuck his hands in his pockets, waiting a minute until the next spark ignited. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away, walking back up the hill slowly. Why was the man like that? he wondered. The man had always seemed...well, calmer. Less inclined to be jumpy and what not. But maybe, Seifer thought as he kickeda pebble in the road, he's more like me then I thought, determined to get what he wants all on his own. He paused again, watching the small rock rattle it's way through the cobblestoned street.

When it stopped, he saw that it had landed at a familiar pair of shoes. He looked up, and saw that it belonged to the still, silent figure of Fuu. He raised a hand in a greeting, a stilled wave. She didn't respond, really, except to kick the pebble back in his direction and walk to join his side. They started walking up the hill together, silently. Half way up the hill, she stopped and turned around to look back down the hill. Seifer stopped mid-stride and glanced over his shoulder to see what she was looking at.

A flicker of light appeared far down the hill.

Still facing up the hill with his head over his shoulder, he looked at his friend's face. Not looking at the boy, she stated firmly, "Nice." And turned to start walking back up the hill again. Seifer found himself unable to move before he hurried forward to join in stride again.

"The man's nice for lighting the lamps?" Seifer questioned. "It's his job."

"You," Fuu said curtly, continuing her walk up the hill. Seifer blinked rapidly, almost tripping over himself. She looked at him, raising one eyebrow. He smiled and stuttered slightly in an apology. She turned away again and started walking back up the hill. They walked in silence, but that was not unusual. Most of the time, Rai would talk non stop, after asking Seifer's permission (which he never really thought was neccessary), about nothing in particular. But without him...it was different.

They reached the top of the hill, where the common sea-salt ice cream stand was located. It always seemed to be open. Seifer gestured in the direction of the ice cream stand, a smile on his face. Fuu nodded, and he thought he could almost see an expression cross over her face. A pleased one. Seifer grinned. This was something wouldn't be reaching Rai's ears.

* * *

_Just short and sweet. And yes, I know, I use sea salt ice cream in like every one of my stories, but it's so sweet. :) Please review, never really thought of this couple before._


End file.
